Guardianes
by Erusel
Summary: Ellos han estado en Arda desde el momento en que fue creada por los Ainur, tomando la piel de sus habitantes....la hora de su despertar ha llegado.SIN TERMINAR


…: GUARDIANES :…

_Prologo_

El aire caliente estaba por doquier asfixiándolo, la oscuridad y el dolor eran las únicas sensaciones que podía sentir….la criatura de sombras y flamas aun sujeto a el negándose a soltarlo…el olor de la carne quemada…su carne quemada invadía su nariz provocando que su estomago se revolviera pero eso no era nada comparado con la inmensa oscuridad que estaba invadiendo su alma sumiéndolo en la desesperanza, un grito desesperado abandono su garganta lastimada pidiendo ayuda a cualquier que estuviese ahí y le escuchara, sus manos intentando aferrarse al aire a falta de algo mas con que sostenerse y evitar seguir cayendo a la nada.

El rugir de la bestia crecía conforme la oscuridad se volvía mas espesa, él pudo sentir su alma siendo separada en pedazo por las sombras intentando acabar con su luz hasta el momento en que él llegó…al principio todo lo que pudo sentir fue algo sosteniéndolo evitando que siguiera cayendo, fuerte como el acero pero a la vez sumamente gentil como si fuera algo que podría romperse, una caricia confortante en un mundo de fuego, fue cuando él lo vio….su cabello negro como la oscuridad que los envolvía, clara y suave piel como la luna pero fueron sus ojos lo que lo arrebato del dolor…el fuego en sus ojos tan diferente del fuego de la bestia que le había traído solo dolor y muerte. Su fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo alejando al balrog de su cuerpo y dejándolo caer al abismo.

Él tomo en sus brazos al guerrero caído con una dulce sonrisa y continuaron descendiendo a la nada. Sus poderosos brazos alrededor del cuerpo quemada del amado de Gondolin en un gentil abrazo, fue entonces en la calma cuando el condenado pudo ver su rostro por primera vez…una armadura negra brillando con una luz oscura haciendo todo a su alrededor brillar mientras una capa roja como la sangre y suave como el terciopelo se aferraba a sus hombros, su cabello en una sola trenza jugando en su pecho y acariciando la mejilla del guerrero de Gondolin enviando escalofríos de placer por su espina.

"No tengas miedo"- Sus ojos se abrieron a la par cuando él habló, su voz era poderosa y melodiosa como campanas y entonces fue cuando supo que él decía la verdad.

"Quién eres?" – preguntó el guerrero rubio. Fue entonces que el extraño sonrió pareciendo como si un millón de estrellas hubieran nacido en ese preciso instante.

"Soy el que ha sido enviado para llevarte a casa"- Respondió él al tiempo que su caída finalizaba.

"Bienvenido seas, Glorfindel de Gondolin" – Una voz solemne sonó en el aire. Glorfindel solo pudo ver como la oscuridad retrocedía para revelar unas puertas plateadas y una figura de pie.

Tan magnificente como el extraño sosteniéndole aunque no tan hermoso; con su cabello castaño descansando en su espalda, su traje verde bosque cayendo a sus pies suavemente en el suelo, en su rostro una sonrisa dándole la bienvenida y sus ojos grises resplandecientes con alegría, a pesar de su amable porte nadie podía confundirlo por nada salvo lo que realmente era, un ainur.

"Este es el Vala quien guarda los salones de los muertos" – dijo el extraño con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su cargo.

"Gracias por traerlo, fuego oscuro"- dijo el Vala al acercarse a él aun sosteniendo a Glorfindel en sus brazos.

"Fue un placer, amigo mío" – Respondió el fuego oscuro tratando de darle su preciosa carga al Vala pero Glorfindel se negó a soltarle.

"No! Dime tu nombre!"- Glorfindel dijo tratando de mantenerse aferrado a la capa del extraño.

"Déjalo ir, guerrero dorado. Volverás a verle cuando el momento llegue, eso yo te lo prometo"- Dijo el Vala tratando de calmar al mas nuevo de los residentes de sus estancias.

"Déjalo ir, Findel" – Una cuarta voz dijo haciendo que el guerrero rubio soltara al fuego oscuro.

"Ecthelion!" – Glorfindel gritó gozoso de ver a su amigo en los brazos de un guerrero de cabellos de plata en una armadura plateada, tan parecido a su propio extraño con las estrellas en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa tímida asomando a los labios del señor de la fuente fue su respuesta mientras Ecthelion dirigía su mirada al guerrero a su lado en expectación.

"Es hora de marcharnos, hermano" – dijo el guerrero de plata alejándose de Ecthelion.

"También te agradezco a ti, agua de plata" – dijo Namo con una suspiro de tristeza al ver pasar al guerrero a su lado sin tocarle ni siquiera brindarle una mirada.

"No es nada, Señor" – dijo el guerrero plateado mientras le dirigía una última sonrisa al señor de la fuente que pareció resplandecer en respuesta.

"Hemos de encontrarnos una vez mas" – dijo el fuego oscuro al momento que él y su hermano se desvanecieron en la oscuridad.

Otro suspiro resignado abandono los labios del vala mientras aun veía hacia el lugar donde los otros dos se habían marchado, entonces se volteó hacia sus invitados.

"Vamos, niños. Es hora de sanar" – El valar dijo mientras tomaba los brazos del señor de la fuente y del señor de la flor dorada.

"Hemos de encontrarnos una vez mas…." – susurró Glorfindel mientras atravesaban las puertas.


End file.
